Shaggy's Secret
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Velma finds she isn't only one making changes for love. Shaggy grows up a little .


Disclaimer

Scooby-Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera.

"Velma's Friend" AKA "Metal Head", A character in the movie "Scooby-Doo" is owned by Warner Bros. This character was named "Ethan" and is borrowed with permission from the "Littlesoprano"

stories "Journey of Self Discovery" and "Their First Christmas". Scenes from these stories are also

used by permission.

All other characters are figments of the authors' imagination and any resemblance to any person is

purely coincidental.

Rated 'M' for sexual discussion in part 2. If this makes you uncomfortable, please skip to part 3.

Shaggy's Secret

"JINKIES!!" You knew about Shaggy's secret and didn't tell me!" I exclaimed. Ethan's arms

hold me tighter.

" Love, I didn't think it was that important. And I only know a small part of it. Tell you what,

I'll ask Shaggy and if he agrees I'll tell you what little I know over dinner and movie tonight. After

all, I was told in confidence over a large double cheese pizza."

We both laugh, I can't stay mad at him and reward him with another kiss.

"That won't be too much for you since you do have to go to Cleveland tomorrow?"

"Not at all...besides we need to spend some time alone".

" Yes, we do. And I need a shower."

We finally rejoined the gang, talked a bit, said good night to our friends, and head home.

I had showered, dressed, and was sitting at my vanity, combing my hair when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi love...when I talked to Shaggy, I mentioned we were going out for dinner and he

suggested a local steakhouse...I called and made reservations for six".

" That sounds great love, I'm just finishing getting ready...can you pick me up about

five-thirty?" I ask.

"Not earlier?"

" I have to get beautiful for you...and that takes time."

"You're beautiful now...but I'll see you at five-thirty."

At five-thirty the doorbell rings and I answer it immediately.

" Hi love" I step back allowing him to enter, welcoming him with a hug and long kiss.

"You look so beautiful" Ethan says, breaking our kiss.

"And you look so handsome" I gaze into his eyes.

"Ready?"

" Oh! Yes, I'm ready"

At the restaurant the hostess leads us to the table. The waiter takes our drink orders and leaves.

"Ok, I can't wait...out with it".

"Ok" Ethan said, "Understand that I don't know much, only what Shaggy told me that night,

that he was in love with Mary Jane and that if he was going to give her a ring, he

couldn't be the old Shaggy that he'd have to 'clean up his act' was the way he said it".

We had to wait while the waiter served our food and depart. Tasting my food, which was

excellent, I ask " So is that it?"

"Well", Ethan continued " he never said what he had planned or what 'clean up his act'

involved. He did say he had been lucky in some investments, but didn't say what

investments."

"I do have a luncheon date with Shaggy and Mary Jane day after tomorrow" I inform him.

"Shaggy AND Mary Jane?" he questions.

" I'll explain latter...now, let's enjoy this excellent food".

We drop into a light and easy conversation . The secret forgotten for the time being.

Finished, we sit back, sipping our drinks, holding hands, whispering sweet nothings.

"Ready?" Ethan asks, " we could leave now and still have time before the movie".

" Yes, I'm ready" I answer, finishing my drink. "And thank you for a wonderful dinner".

Part two: The Interlude

Second Warning

The following contains a mature conversation about sex. I have toned the language

down to stay within the 'T" rating but parental discretion is advised.

We drove to the drive inn and select a spot. Ethan reaches into the back seat to get a blanket

to cover our laps against the cold. We snuggle under the blanket waiting for the movie.

" You wanted to talk about something, love" Ethan said it as a statement rather than a

question. " Let me guess...a little three letter word starting with 's'?"

I have to laugh,"Yes, and my parents are marine biologists you know, you can say 'sex' in

front of me. I do know about the birds and bees."

" I know, just my attempt at a little humor to open the subject".

"Very little is right".

"Ok, so let me start then you can have a turn or ask questions?" Ethan volunteers.

"I'm not going to sit here and lie and say that having sex with you hasn't crossed

my mind more than once. But as I've gotten to know you and your background..."

" You've been talking to my friends haven't you?" I interrupt, a bit hurt.

" NO!, But they don't want you hurt, so they have dropped a few hints. Let me

put it this way. I never want to hurt you, or put you in a situation that makes

you uncomfortable. If I do, I have to trust you to be honest and tell me that

whatever I'm doing or saying is making you uncomfortable."

" That sounds good but what about you? What if I do something..."

"Same thing, our relationship has to be based on trust, honesty and conversation.

Without those three, our relationship won't last...now, it's going to take time to

build that trust, so we can have a honest conversation."

" Couple of things" he continued, " We have been talking about having sex...I

will never have sex with you."

"What!!!" I exclaim.

" I will make love to you whenever, but not sex" he explained.

" That's better, you had me scared there".

" Lastly, I think when we make love for the first time must be a mutual decision.

I don't believe one person should make that decision alone. Now it's your turn".

" I agree that it has to be mutual. And I like the making love rather than sex idea.

Ethan, I love you so much. It would be so easy to say 'yes' to making love with you.

I'm a virgin and I want to be a virgin bride. I want to give myself to you on our wedding

night with no reservations. That won't happen if we do anything now...I think I just

identified my next ghost! I've spent too long hiding behind sweaters and little girl skirts!

I'm proud of my body, my sexuality, because of you, and I never want to go back to

hiding."

" Now, with that decision made...I promised you I'd explain my lunch with Shaggy

and Mary Jane... I just don't feel comfortable meeting any man alone right now...

not that any thing would happen between Shaggy and myself...if it was going to happen

it would have happened a long time ago".

" Then we have made our decision?...can we watch the movie now?" Ethan asked.

" What movie?" I ask, caressing his cheek while kissing his lips.

" The movie that started forty-five minutes ago" he explains returning my kiss.

" Oh, that movie".

Part Three: The Luncheon

Ethan had left to return to Cleveland to complete work on his album. I knew he had to leave, but I

didn't want him to. With him gone I felt something was missing. I was already missing his strong arms around me. Maybe all couples feel this way. Later today I had a meeting with Daphne and the coordinators for the wedding and tomorrow Daphne was helping me begin the search for a home

for us. I wanted the house ready before the wedding and to do so meant I needed to start now.

I had decided on light green dress pants and matching print blouse for the lunch and it would

do for the meeting, so I wouldn't have rush home to change. I made a last tour of the home I grew

up in and now was house sitting, realizing that soon I was going to move out for the last time. I might

come back as a guest but it would never be the same.

I locked up, drove to the restaurant, arriving first. I waited in the car, thinking about a million things.

I watched as their car drove up with Shaggy behind the wheel. He parked, got out, walked around

the car, opening the door for Mary Jane.

Was this Shaggy? My friend Shaggy? WOW! Gone was his traditional green t-shirt, replaced by

a nice dark dress pull over. Gone were the worn bell-bottoms, replaced be dress pants. Mary Jane

was dressed in a flattering blue skirt and matching blouse that Daphne would have approved of.

I was certainly feeling under dressed! I got out of my car, walking toward them. We hugged and headed inside.

" I hope you don't mind", Shaggy said, " I called ahead and made reservations. Hopefully we

won't have to wait long". We didn't.

The hostess seated us, the waiter came over and took our drink orders. I must say this was different!

Here was one of my friends from childhood, that we had shared so many adventures together, and

the tension was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife! I used the menu to hide behind as I

tried to come to grips with the changes in Shaggy. The drinks arrived, we gave our food orders, then

I asked my first question...

"Ok, what have you done with Shaggy? Or do I call you Mr. Rogers? I've never met you".

The tension drifted away as we all broke into laughter.

" I guess it is a bit much to grasp all at once" Shaggy said. " Maybe this will help".

He pulled a business card wallet out, handing me one of the cards. My jaw dropped as I read the card.

In the middle was "Rogers Investments, Inc" with his and Mary Jane's names and phone numbers

at the bottom.

" Let me explain a little, then I'll answer your questions the best I can".

We had to wait while the waiter served our food and after a sip of his drink and a taste of the food,

Shaggy explained:

" To really explain I have to take you back to Spooky Island. I always thought it ironic

that it would take one of our biggest mysteries to bring Fred and Daph together when we

all knew they were meant for each other."

" Then you met Ethan, and now planning your own marriage. When I met Mary Jane,

I fell head over heels in love for the first time."

He reached over to squeeze her hand and I missed Ethan being there so I could have squeezed his

hand. I noticed the ring on her finger as she covered his hand with her own. Jealous? No, but the ache was there just the same. I didn't say anything, only letting Shaggy continue when he was ready...

"When we left Spooky Island, I realized several things. One was I wanted Mary Jane in

my life. Another was the fact that to do so meant I couldn't remain the old Shaggy.

I spent a lot of time studying at the library, which made me realize that what monies

I had available, wasn't going to be enough.

I put a proposal together, contacted certain people, who shall remain unnamed. With

their backing, I made my first investment. I admit, I was lucky and with the profit I

was able to make another investment. By the way, how did you and Ethan like your

steaks?"

" They were excellent...What?...You?" I gasped, finally realizing that I wasn't the only

one making changes for the same reason: love.

"Well, with my love of food, what could be more logical? I do own a small percentage,

with an option to buy more up to buying the existing owners our completely.

Well, the rest is pretty dull stuff, I've repaid my backers, although they are willing to

back me if I need it. I've been able to buy Mary Jane her ring, and I have some

proposals that are still being negotiated so I can't talk about them. So any questions?"

" Oh, not many over a million!...Mary Jane you have been awfully quiet" I say, turning

my attention to her.

" This is Shaggy's story...but I would like it if you would call me MJ, everyone does,

including Shaggy. He's just being nice...and I would like to thank all of the gang for

making me and Ethan feel a part of the gang. I didn't know at first if I would fit in".

" nonsense!" I tell her. " You are a sister now. In fact, If Shaggy doesn't mind, I'd like

it if you could join Daph and I in a house hunting adventure tomorrow. Daph is going

to be busy with her own wedding plans, and I'd love to have you with me when she

can't make it? ... Your ring is beautiful, any date set yet?"

"Not yet, but I hope it will be soon" she says, looking at Shaggy meaningfully.

"It will be soon, I promise and no, I don't mind if she joins you in house hunting,

in fact she could be looking for us too." Shaggy responds.

"Great! I'll call later with when and where to meet."

"One last thing, Velma... your wedding will be here sooner than you know...I'd like to make a proposal for catering the reception and the wedding cake" Shaggy suggests

" Not now!" MJ says, rolling her eyes.

" It's ok, if I know the new Shaggy, he already has a written proposal waiting in the car".

" You know me too well already. Yes, I do have it, and I think you'll like it. Basically

the cake and catering would be free, a wedding present, if we could do some tastefully

done advertising."

" Let me have the proposal when we leave. I have a meeting with the coordinators later,

and I can go over it then with them, although I don't see a problem,

Now let's finish our meal. Yes, I have a million questions, but they can wait for now".

THE END

\


End file.
